


Sparks (a Withered Freddy x Withered Bonnie fanfic)

by WinterSoldiersNumber1Fangirl



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSoldiersNumber1Fangirl/pseuds/WinterSoldiersNumber1Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>plz just put up with this rubbish intro for now I can't think of a good one.</p><p>Bonnie is a mute. Freddy likes that.</p><p>that's not even true but whatevs</p><p>I promise the story is 1000x better than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify some stuff! The pizzeria opens at night to adults for a performance by the old animatronics occasionally. Bonnie's voicebox is broken. Electric shocks, when used correctly, are both the equivalent of sex or could also be a form of torture and as a form of paralysis. 
> 
> I think that's all that needs to be cleared up.
> 
> Also, why is there no Fronnie fanfiction on this site! D:

"So, guys! What're we going to do about tomorrow?" Chica muttered, swinging her legs from the edge of the table she was sat on. Freddy shrugged. Tomorrow was a special day, as all of the old animatronics were going to be let out overnight with a group of 'VIP' customers who had paid to stay up late and see a bunch of tattered old robots chat. Under very close supervision of course, from the security guard sat in the safety of his office. If they wanted to kill someone, they'd be able to before he'd realised. That was why Chica had spoken up.

"I mean, we can either do as we are told; hang out with the 'VIP's, or we can go AWOL and murder everyone and have a bit of fun before the men come back and take us apart entirely."

"I vote murder." Freddy rose his hand.

"What? No! That's horrible! I wanna hang out!" Foxy grinned, using his hook to drag Freddy's hand down and raise own his hand instead.

"Well, Bonnie?"

Bonnie dragged himself up from his corner and stumbled unsteadily over to where the others were gathered. He shook his head, making a hand gesture to show that he wasn't interested in giving an opinion. Bonnie, without a face, couldn't speak.

"Well then, my opinion is that we should hang out. I'm too young to be taken apart yet!" Chica decided. Foxy held his hand up to high-five her, but then realised she had no hands and put it down again sharp-ish. She gave a stern look at him before continuing. "That's decided then. Nobody is to cause harm to the stupid little bastards then. Eurgh." She gagged, clearly showing a disliking to the plan.

Freddy was the best off. He had terrible posture, a torn costume and a bit of a limp, but otherwise he was fine. Foxy's costume was a mess, over the years his costume had rotted away until about half of his endoskeleton was visible. When he moved, his rusty joints caught and stuck, often tripping him and bringing him either to his knees or his face. Chica was lacking hands, and had a broken jaw that occasionally fell off. The worst off, however, was definitely Bonnie. He was missing his face and his arm in addition to the general tears and grime like the others. His years of guitarist and backing singer in the band were over, and he found himself often left behind by the others; while they would chat and have fun, he would be left to sit in his corner and twiddle his thumb.

"Guys, it's 1 min to midnight! Positions!" One of the new animatronics, presumably Toy Freddy shouted from outside the door.

"K!" Foxy shouted, moving over to lean against the doorframe. Freddy led down on the hard floor, letting his hat fall off his head and roll a little besides him. Chica hung her head where she was sat, balancing herself so she could relax, but not fall off the edge of the table. Bonnie carefully stepped over Freddy to sit down in the corner of the small room. The sound of a phone call reverberated around the building as he did, alerting every animatronic to the time.

"Adios, fellas. I'll see you at six!" Foxy saluted to the others, before turning on his heels and slipping out of the door. He was the only one of the four of them to move that night. Everyone else remained motionless, relaxing as the door shut with a quiet creak.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about an hour since Foxy had left, so it was around 1AM. Freddy was audibly snoring, and Chica was showing no signs of stopping herself from slowly slipping off of the table, which she would if she was awake. Bonnie, however, was far from sleeping. Sleep was a rare occurrence for him. Too many nightmares, most of which were of his childhood or of the mechanics who took them apart.

Bonnie stood up and carefully stepped over Freddy to peek out of the door. Neither Toy Chica or the Mangle were there, so he slipped out of the door and sat down in the corner, wrapping his arm around his knees. He looked across the dark hallway, trying to clear his mind of the memories seeping into his head.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, what are you doing out here? You're not meant to move tonight..."

Bonnie looked up to see a pair of eyes peeking around the door. Freddy opened the door enough to get out, quietly shutting it behind him and sitting cross-legged in front of it.

"...are they getting to you again..."

He nodded. Freddy put one arm around his shoulders, squeezing him tightly as he rested his head on his shoulder. Bonnie gently held Freddy's other hand, putting his other arm around himself and wrapping his own arm around the small of Freddy's back.

"Oh, you want a hug... heh, OK..." Freddy mumbled, pulling the bunny closer. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the silence strangely comforting. Eventually, Freddy pushed Bonnie away gently.

"You've been hugging me for ages now, it's getting weird..." He mumbled, watching Bonnie's shoulders drop as he moved away a little. He looked at him for a moment, reading his body. "Uh... you want more...?" Bonnie nodded, his ears perking up at the suggestion of another hug. "But why?" His ears dropped again as he thought of a way to explain. After a moment of thought, he pointed to himself, then put his hand flat to his chest and then pointed at Freddy.

"You... um... you love me?" He mumbled. Bonnie nodded slowly. _This could go a bad way, or a worse way..._  the rabbit thought to himself. Freddy didn't reply, only took Bonnie's bare hand and put it to his lips, working his way up his arm before burying his face into Bonnie's shoulder with a gentle sigh.

"That's a relief. I thought I was the only one..." He smiled, sitting back and dragging himself to his feet. Bonnie did so too, following Freddy back into the Parts/Service room.

"Ah, where have you two been? I thought it was Tuesday?" Chica mumbled, having not moved but heard them returning. They all ignored the bloodcurdling scream coming from the direction of the office at that moment.

"We needed to talk." Freddy lied, with Bonnie nodding behind him.

"Well, one of you did, anyway." She grinned. Bonnie clenched his fist, arching his back. "Geez, sorry! It was a joke..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, man, uh, let them out. Wait... no, Ok. Now."

"What if one of them kills me!"

"Then we're both screwed. Open it."

"Thank you," Freddy grumbled, already leaning on the doorframe, "You took your time..." The worker who opened the door jumped and stood on the other man's foot. He cursed silently. Freddy pushed them both to one side, standing back himself as Foxy bolted out the door. Freddy followed, with Chica right behind and Bonnie trailing at the back.

Freddy looked into the Game Room to see Foxy dashing between the tables, clapping to the music he was blasting out of his built-in sound system. Being the only member of Pirate Cove a long time ago, he had to play his own music, so the maintenance people fit him with (admittedly crappy) speakers and a database of a few songs. They weren't good, but the group of about 8 adults gathered in the room were enjoying it, clapping with him as they tried to keep up with his fast movement around the room. Freddy strolled in and stood at the back of the room, clapping along too. Chica ran in to join him dancing in the centre of the room, Freddy watching in amazement as Foxy pulled a handstand on Chica's steady arms as the song ended. The crowd cheered, Foxy grinning as he soaked the attention up.

"You're good..." A feminine voice hissed from the ceiling. The smile fell off of Foxy's face as a shiny, white version of him scuttled down the wall and pushed herself to stand in front of him.

"Come on, Mangle. Your time is during the day, you know that. This is MY time."

"Ah, but I'm not allowed to move while the kids are here... but now..." Mangle ran a finger gently down Foxy's cheek before continuing, " Now, we can have some time together..."

"Mangle..."

"What? You still love me, don't you?"

If animatronic foxes could blush, Foxy would have been.

"Yes, yes, but... they didn't know..." Foxy looked over to Chica who was grinning and Freddy who was looking in another direction. He didn't see Bonnie anywhere...

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you _embarrassed_  about me?" Mangle put her hand to her mouth sarcastically, "Did I let your embarrassing little secret slip?"

"N- no, it's not... look, I'll explain later... just, go away for tonight..." Foxy stuttered. Mangle didn't move, so he hesitantly gave her a quick peck on the lips. She grinned, dropping to the floor and scampering away back into Kid's Cove.

There was a moment of silence, until...

"Don't you even-"

"So, Mr Kissy, when did that happen..." Chica cooed. Foxy buried his face in his hand. As Foxy began explaining the long tale of how he and Mangle hooked up, Freddy quietly snuck out the door into the main hall. As he expected, Bonnie was sat outside the door, listening but never showing his face. Bonnie had this... thing? About people. He would always hide, because one time he was in the Game Room and someone didn't realise he was behind them, and when they turned around they got scared. Now Bonnie would stay away from people, in fear that if he scared someone again he might get taken apart... Bonnie noticed the tall bear-shaped shadow above him and looked up at Freddy.

"Come on, Bonnie. They're not going to be scared of you."

Bonnie shook his head, fighting as Freddy crouched down and picked him up bridal-style. Freddy carried him into the main room as Bonnie decided to curl up in a ball.

"Hey guys, I found Bonnie!" Freddy announced, dropping Bonnie in the middle of the floor. Foxy and Chica stood around the bundle of wires and purple fur. It was, of course, that moment that Chica's jaw worked itself free and smacked Bonnie right in the chin. Bonnie flipped out, going to grab Chica but missing.. Freddy took the chance to grab his arm and pull him to his feet. Bonnie watched as Freddy's eyes slowly turned black.

"Oh shit..." Foxy mumbled under his breath. Chica carefully shuffled behind Foxy, him putting an arm across her front. He beckoned for the group of adults to move back.

Freddy's eyes focused on Bonnie. Bonnie took a step back in fear.

"Oh crap... Bonnie's gunna get it..."

"There's nothing we can do... Just hope Freddy snaps out of it..."

"Bonnie." Freddy's voice was scratchy, but the anger in it was more than clear. Bonnie put his arm behind his back submissively as Freddy stomped up to him. "Not only do you hide away, but you refuse my orders and then lash out at a fellow animatronic IN FRONT OF  _PEOPLE_ , NO LESS!"

Foxy took a couple of paces forwards and picked up Chica's jaw, backing away again and standing defensively in front of Chica in case he didn't snap out of it. It didn't look like he was going to anytime soon.

"You need to SERIOUSLY consider the consequences of your actions." Freddy continued, "-LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU! If you do this again, you will be  _punished_. And you will  **not**  like it. Do you understand!"

Bonnie nodded. Freddy flipped a tazer out of his endoskeleton, flipping it on and jabbing it into his neck. Bonnie fell to his knees, defenceless as Freddy walked around him and kicked him in the back onto the floor.

"I'm gunna take a minute. Don't follow me." He growled, walking out of the door.

"Bonnie, are you OK?" Foxy panicked, quickly fixing Chica's jaw before running over to him. He rolled over, taking Foxy's hook and pulling himself to his feet.

"Crap, he's really freaked out this time..." Chica mumbled, "Normally it's about 10 seconds max, but this time... Well, we can't go out there in case he's still at it." Bonnie walked towards the door.

"Wait, Bonnie! He said he wanted to take a minute!"

Bonnie just shrugged. Foxy sighed as he saw Bonnie slouch over, his head twitching ever so slightly.

"Damnit, he's losing it..."

"Uh... excuse me... w-what's going on?"

"Nothing! Don't... there's nothing to worry about! For you, anyway..."


	4. Chapter 4

Freddy heard the familiar pad, click, pad, click of Bonnie's feet as he approached the bear with his knees tucked up to his chin on the floor. Freddy looked up slowly, noting Bonnie's posture and slight twitching.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry... I lost control for a moment then..."

Bonnie looked at the tazer on the floor besides him. He crouched down carefully, picking it up and inspecting it. Did Freddy even consider how dangerous shocking an animatronic could be? It could have fucked up one of the few systems he had left! Then again, it didn't so... why would it do any different with Freddy? He flicked it on with his thumb.

"No, Bonnie... please..." Freddy stuttered as Bonnie slid onto his knees besides him. Bonnie pushed the tazer into Freddy's neck, making Freddy yell in pain. It shouldn't have made him happy, but Bonnie didn't have the will to convince himself otherwise.

"B- Bonnie..." Freddy whimpered. His voice was breaking a little, but Bonnie did it again without hesitation.

"What's going on out here!" Chica shouted down the hall.

"Go away!" Freddy yelled.

"But..." Chica walked towards the two of them slowly, "Bonnie, what are you doing!"

"I said go away, Chica!"

Chica stopped. Bonnie tazered him again, eliciting a whimper from him. She hesitated, before turning around and running back. Bonnie shook his head, looking down at Freddy.

"Oh, are you back to normal now?" He mumbled, getting his reply in the form of Bonnie wrapping his arm around Freddy, his shoulders shaking in a silent sob. Freddy nuzzled into his neck gently.

"It's OK, I forgive you..." Freddy whispered, running his lips up Bonnie's bare neck and over his cheek. Bonnie let go of Freddy suddenly, and he felt his hand move away to grab the tazer again. Freddy gently touched his nose to the edge of Bonnie's face, making Bonnie freak out. He jabbed the tazer into Freddy's neck once again, dropping the tazer and scrambling to his feet before running away. Freddy sighed. He loved Bonnie, but Bonnie was so broken... He picked up the tazer and flipped it off, concealing it inside his costume again.

~

Chica didn't understand. Freddy was in pain, but... he didn't want her to stop it? She'd never quite figure out what was going on with those two.

~

"There, all fixed. So, how's the voice?"

"Testing, testing, yep. Pretty good. Thanks, Foxy."

"No prob."

Freddy slid off the table and walked over to Bonnie's corner, where he was sat casually twisting and knotting the long wires hanging from the socket of his left arm.

"You alright?"

Bonnie nodded. Freddy pulled the tazer out of his costume, dropping it into Bonnie's lap.

"I don't trust myself with it. But... if it's used in the right way... it could be more than pleasurable, you know..."

He looked up, watching as Freddy nodded at him before walking away. He slipped it into his endoskeleton.

 _Pleasurable, eh?_ He thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Guess what I heard? We're going to be let out again tomorrow! I'm guessing we're just going to stick to the plan we had last time; Foxy can go wild partying, I'll join him, Freddy can be depressing and try not to go cuckoo this time, and Bonnie will just show up and sit in the corner for a good 5 hours. Right?" Chica suggested.

"Yeah, I guess." Foxy shrugged.

"Hey, Foxy?" Freddy muttered, "Do you reckon you could fix Bonnie's voice?"

Foxy thought for a moment.

"Uh... No, I don't think so, sorry. He doesn't have anything to begin with. I can't  _make_  a new voice."

"Oh... Ok then..."

Bonnie shrugged as if to say 'whatever' and picked up a bolt on the floor. He rammed it into the table top, pulling the table over onto it's side. He walked around the room picking up various screws and nuts, making a pile in his corner. Freddy sat down next to it, Bonnie joining him and picking up one of the metal objects. He threw it, missing the target bolt by a few inches. Freddy threw a nut and it missed by a mile. They kept taking turns for hours, until the 12PM phone call reverberated throughout the building. There was a round of curses and a hurried scramble to get into place. Nobody was to move tonight, so Foxy crawled under the table after putting it back upright. Bonnie watched as slowly everybody went to sleep, but once again he sat awake in the corner. Bonnie pushed himself forwards onto his knees, awkwardly crawling over to where Freddy lay. He picked up the hat laying on the floor next to him, precariously balancing it between his ears. It didn't fall off, so Bonnie left it there. He ran his furless fingertips across Freddy's cheek, running circles in the short fur. He slowly moved down, following every curve of his body, every tear in his costume. He was so busy tracing the hole in his left leg that he didn't notice a pair of eyes slide open in the darkness.

"My hat suits you, you know..." Freddy mumbled. He sighed, stretching his arms above his head and pointing his big, fuzzy feet.  Freddy smiled and nodded, as if to say 'go on', so Bonnie ran his fingers down the length of Freddy's leg, following the dips of his exposed endoskeleton knee and all the way back up. He picked up Freddy's hand, brushing his thumb across the back before raising it to his cheek. He felt Freddy holding his own hand up, so he let go and propped himself up with his arm. Freddy gently caressed his fur, running circles into his cheek. His fingers got closer and closer to the edge of his face, very slowly, but Bonnie noticed and grabbed Freddy's wrist gently to stop him.

"Bonnie, please... I just want to touch your face, that's all..."

Bonnie shook his head, pushing Freddy's hand away.

"Please? I'll be gentle..."

Bonnie refused, standing up and dropping Freddy's hat onto his chest, before backing away into his corner.

"OK. Well, I love you..." Freddy mumbled, falling back to sleep.

~

"Alright boys, and girl, you can leave now. Be back by 3."

"Yar! A person who can tell the time! Thank goodness..." Foxy mumbled before sprinting out of the door. Chica sauntered out after him, and Freddy followed behind.

"Ahoy, mateys!" Foxy yelled as he skidded around the corner. Chica grinned behind him, but as she turned around the smile dropped from her face.

"Foxy?" She whispered, "Foxy, where are the other two?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Bonnie." Freddy scolded. Bonnie backed up into the parts/service room slowly.

"Why are you hiding again?" Bonnie shook his head. Freddy's eyes weren't black though, he didn't understand what was going on...

"I know you were trying to hide."

Bonnie backed away until he was pressed against the wall of the room, trembling as Freddy approached him. He grabbed Bonnie's wrist, pinning it to the wall above his head whilst using the other hand to roughly search his body for the tazer. Bonnie kicked against Freddy's legs, trying to stop him, but he found the tazer and put it carefully up to his neck, not touching but getting very close.

"You know what I said before about pleasure? Well, let's try and find your sweet spot, eh..."

Bonnie relaxed a little at the naughty suggestion, tipping his head away so Freddy could brush his lips across his neck. Freddy slipped the hand with the tazer down the back of Bonnie's neck, brushing the tazer down the interlocking parts of metal. Bonnie tipped his head back in pleasure as he ran it up and down his neck, the tingly feeling of electric running through his spine so delightful.

"Do you wanna... get rough?" Freddy growled into his neck, moving back to see Bonnie's reaction. Bonnie nodded slightly, careful about touching the tazer down the neck of his costume. Freddy smiled, working his hand out from Bonnie's costume and touching the tazer to the back of his neck. Bonnie arched his back, the sharp shock painful but so enjoyable at the same time.

"How I wish I could hear you moan..." Freddy mumbled, sighing lightly as he nosed into Bonnie's shoulder lovingly, "Are you OK?" Bonnie nodded, wriggling his hand enough to intertwine their fingers.

"Good. I don't want to hurt you, remember that."

Freddy shocked him again, moving lower down his neck. He let go of Bonnie's hand as he did, letting Bonnie fall to his weak knees in front of him. Bonnie looked up at Freddy, chest rising and falling heavily as he panted silently. Freddy thought for a moment, before flipping the tazer off.

"Put your legs out in front of you." He mumbled. Bonnie did so, wriggling slightly as Freddy straddled his hips with his knees, pressing his face into the crook of Bonnie's neck.

"You're so fucking gorgeous..." Freddy whispered, muffled by Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie gently took Freddy's hat and balanced it between his ears, bringing a smile to Freddy's face as he bit Bonnie's shoulder gently. "We should- do this more- often..." he moaned between bites.

~

Chica had looked  _everywhere_ , but she couldn't find either Freddy or Bonnie anywhere... The toys hadn't seen them on their travels around the pizzeria, which covered pretty much everywhere. Balloon Boy hadn't seen them; Mangle was missing, but the two of them weren't there either. She thought Freddy was in the office, but it turned out to be the security guard who had last seen them in the parts/service room. At first she's assumed that was at midnight when Foxy and herself left, but now that she thought about it she hadn't checked since...

Behind the door she could hear a voice that sounded like Freddy's, and if he was talking but not getting an audible reply, it was probably Bonnie he was talking to. Or himself, if he was going a bit cuckoo, which she hoped he wasn't. She fumbled with the door handle until she eventually managed to get it open a little, where upon she decided it'd be easier to drag it open with her foot than lever it with her arms. She should have knocked, as she found out a little too late.

"Chica... why did you just barge in..." Freddy sighed, taking his mouth away from Bonnie's neck and picking himself up off of the embarrassed bunny below him. He grabbed Bonnie's hand and pulled him up, holding him as he stumbled a little in dizzy pleasure.

"I- I'm sorry, Freddy, it's just, after what happened last time, me and Foxy were worried about what was going on with you two. I guess there was nothing to worry about after all..." Chica stuttered, sighing in relief.

"No, there was nothing to worry about. Now, if you would refrain from telling anybody about what was going on in here... like Foxy was to us. I'm not sure that our... uh, different... relationship would go down very well with the Toys, or anyone else for that matter."

Chica nodded vigorously. "Y-yes, Freddy. Um, so will you be joining me and Foxy with the adults? They were asking about you." Freddy looked at Bonnie and nodded. He leaned over and touched his mouth to Bonnie's shoulder, taking his hat back and straightening his bowtie.

~

"'Bout time, eh?" Foxy growled from a handstand. He lifted his hook off the floor, balancing motionlessly on one hand in the centre of the room.

"I caught Bonnie hiding again"

"Oooooh, Bon. I'm sorry man. Is ye OK though?"

"Aw, don't worry. I wasn't too harsh with him."

Chica moaned quietly and shifted her weight from foot to foot anxiously.

~

"Foxy, you still awake?"

"Mmm. What's up? And don't say you, I worry you're gunna fall through that table some day."

"Shut up!"

"K, K!"

"Freddy?"

...

"Bonnie?"

...

"Look, I need to tell you something. But you can't tell those two I told you."

"Yeah, go on."

"And then if you could help me with a little plan I've got..."


	7. Chapter 7

When Freddy woke up he knew something was wrong. Bonnie was a late riser, but he wasn't sat in his corner like he usually was at this time. He pushed himself up to his feet, turning around to look for the others. They weren't there either, but Bonnie was lead on the table with chains binding his arm and legs to it. He looked as if he was fast asleep, so at least it wasn't hurting him.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie turned his head to look at Freddy. There was a note on his chest that Freddy took, making Bonnie shiver a little as his fingertips brushed over his fur.

_**You can do what you want to him, we won't judge :)** _

_**If you want to free him, that's fine too though...** _

Freddy noticed a key besides where the note was, picking it up and looking at Bonnie.  He shook his head.

"You want me to free you?" Freddy mumbled. Bonnie shook his head again, his breathing getting visually deeper even at the thought of what might happen. Freddy shrugged, leaning over to kiss his chest softly. "OK then... I'll have a bit of fun then..."

~

"Chica, why are you watching them?" Foxy mumbled, snickering as his voice got distorted by the fan in front of his face. Chica looked up from the tablet, shuffling herself a little on the night guard's still warm body.

"Because! I like watching those two, it's like porn for robots."

"What? That's weird."

"Then what were you doing the other day behind the counter in Prize Corner? I could have sworn you were watching the new Freddy and Chi-"

"Shut up. It's totally different."

~

"There, all done." Freddy mumbled, undoing the last of the padlocks. The chains fell free, letting Bonnie sit up and stretch his limbs. No sooner had he done that, Foxy burst through the door, closely followed by Chica.

"Sup, boys... Whatcha been up to..?" Chica grinned, winking at the two of them. Freddy growled, picking up the tazer from where he'd left it on the table and forcing it to Chica's neck as his eyes went black.

"WHY! Why did you tell him!" He roared, "I told you not to tell anyone, so what do you do? JUST TELL HIM ANYWAY!"

Bonnie grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around harshly. Chica stumbled backwards, her neck stinging.

"Bonnie, be careful..." Chica mumbled. Bonnie looked down, plucking up all of his courage before putting his endoskeleton face to Freddy's. Freddy jumped, his eyes going normal again. Bonnie pulled back, going to turn away but Freddy's arms held him still. He said nothing, just smiled at him lovingly.

"Well done, you actually kissed! Even though you've already got as close to sex as you two will ever get, heh..." Chica shrugged. Freddy laughed lightly, nodding and resting his head on Bonnie's shoulder. Foxy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, good show you made of it too... I'm sure Chica enjoyed it just as much as I did." Mangle hissed, scrambling from the ceiling to behind Chica, gently massaging her sore neck.

"Mangle!" Chica scolded, "I was not watching!"

"Yes she was!" Foxy said through a fake sneeze. Unfortunately, the fake sneeze turned into a bit of a real one and his legs screwed up, sending him crashing to the floor face first.

"HAH! Really, Foxy! Nice one!" Mangle yelled through laughter. "Now you know how I feel!"

"Yeah yeah, fuck off..."


	8. HUMAN - Skip this if you want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to skip this, I'll add a little summary at the start of chapter 9 :)

Freddy opened his eyes slowly. He looked at his hands, strange with skin and five digits, not four. As he flexed his fingers they made no noise, and neither did his chest as he sat up. All he heard was the rustle of his crisp white shirt, no buzz of electric or whirr of wires. He pushed himself to his feet, his legs stiff and weak, as were his arms. He stumbled over to the table in the darkness, night vision apparently not a human feature.

"Chica... Chica! Wake up!" He whispered, shaking her now tiny form. She woke with a grumble.

"What..?"

"Look, we're humans! And we're all fixed, too." Freddy noticed her hands, dainty and flawless at her sides.

"Huh. So-" Chica was interrupted by a loud cry of 'Yarr!' from below her.

"WHO BE FUCKIN' AROUND AT THIS TIME OH' MORNIN'! Uh, *cough* I mean, what's going on?" Foxy blurted at first, before breaking out of his fake accent and calming down, "Huh, you seem a little... human?"

"Yeah. I dunno how, or why, but..."

"Freddy?" A weak voice mumbled from the corner. Freddy rushed over, crouching down next to the young man who spoke.

"Bonnie, you can talk!"

"Yeah, I guess. Haha, yay...!" He cheered shyly. Freddy sat down next to him, nodding his head as if to invite him. Bonnie took up on that offer, turning around and putting one leg over Freddy's to straddle his lap. Bonnie moaned quietly, having never actually had... anything... down there and so being a little surprised at the feeling of that area pressed against Freddy's.

"Nope nope nope." Foxy started chanting as he slammed the door behind himself as he left. Chica sighed, rolling over to face the wall and settling down to sleep again.

"Oh, Freddy, I love you I love you I love you..." Bonnie gasped, his desperation showing as he pressed his lips to Freddy's over and over, making up for all the time he'd spent unable to show it. Freddy breathed heavily into his kisses, his excitement starting to show down below. Bonnie wriggled against him, the friction between their pelvises making his cock ever harder.

"Bonnie, aren't your trousers feeling a little tight? Mine sure are..." Freddy mumbled, slipping one hand between them to undo his fly. Sensing Bonnie's discomfort within his trousers he undid his fly too, slipping his hand between his trousers and his boxers to tease Bonnie through the thin fabric. Bonnie gasped, slipping his hands around Freddy's neck and resting his palms over his fast pulse, intrigued by the new senses he was experiencing.

"Freddy, I need you..." He begged, gently thrusting himself against Freddy's palm. Freddy shook his head.

"Not yet. Let's have a little fun first..."

Bonnie tipped his head in thought, before slipping back and putting his lips to the bulge growing in Freddy's boxers teasingly. Freddy groaned, looking down as Bonnie slipped his fingers under his boxers and pulled them down enough to free Freddy's cock.

"Oh-hh..." Bonnie stuttered, "You're so big..."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to..."

Bonnie shook his head resiliently, taking a deep breath before slipping his lips around Freddy's dick and taking him down as far as he could. He slipped one hand around the base, using the other to play with his balls as he started bobbing his head. Freddy thrust a little involuntarily, forcing his cock into Bonnie's throat a little deeper. Bonnie let out a little squeak as he touched the back of his throat, but he didn't gag and carried on. Eventually, Freddy let out a long groan.

"Bonnie, I'm gunna come..." Bonnie smiled around his cock, using his tongue to finish him.  Freddy came with a sharp cry, Bonnie lapping up every last drop with a satisfied hum. He took his mouth away, feeling Freddy's knees jolt besides him as he made a little 'pop' with his mouth.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep..." Chica grumbled from across the room.

"Then go hang around with the security guard. We're here, fucking each other while we are able to. If you wanna use this opportunity to SLEEP, then carry on but one, it's a waste, and two, go do it somewhere else!" Bonnie growled. Chica groaned and slipped off the table, dragging her sorry self out the door.

"Fuck. I'd forgotten how coercive you are when you want to be, hell, I felt like leaving too! But of course I didn't, otherwise who'd be here to make love to you..." Freddy grinned, taking the opportunity to push Bonnie backwards, pinning him to the floor with his knees pressed against his aching cock. Bonnie gasped, his cheeks burning as Freddy's lips invasively teased at his own. He bit his bottom lip hard, Bonnie yelping as Freddy lapped up the bead of blood he drew.

"Sorry... I was too rough, I've never done this before..." Freddy mumbled, running his thumb across his bleeding lip.

"I- I like it, don't worry..." Bonnie mumbled between heavy gasps,  his chest rising and falling with every breath. Freddy smiled, putting his lips back against Bonnie's as he undid his shirt buttons and ran his hand over the smooth skin of Bonnie's chest. Bonnie shivered, gripping at Freddy's arms impatiently.

"Freddy, please... fuck me..."

Freddy looked him in the eyes, and the loving gaze he got back told him everything. He was planning on dragging this out, but Bonnie's deep blush, desperate gaze and parted lips made it impossible to deny him. He licked at the bead of blood on his lip, before climbing off of him to the side and working his already-undone trousers off of him, taking his boxers off with them. He repositioned himself above Bonnie, placing two fingers on Bonnie's lower lip.

"I'm not gunna finger you dry, come on..." Freddy murmured. Bonnie put his head forwards and took his fingers into his mouth, slipping his wet tongue around each digit separately. Something about that made Freddy shiver, somehow seeming enjoyable despite not being pleasurable. It was just the fact that it was Bonnie doing it. He withdrew his fingers, running circles around Bonnie's virgin hole.

"Tell me if I hurt you, OK?" He pressed one finger into him carefully, slowing down as Bonnie squirmed in pain.

"Freddy! It hurts..."

"I swear it'll get better, Bon."

Bonnie nodded, tears bubbling in his eyes. Freddy leaned over and kissed his exposed chest, starting to thrust with his finger. Bonnie gripped at his other wrist, so Freddy moved his hand to hold his tightly. Freddy put another finger into him.

"Fu-uck..." Bonnie gasped as he slid his fingers in and out a few times. He was so tight and hot inside, he couldn't help but think about putting his cock into him...

A desperate moan of his name brought him back to reality, and he let go of Bonnie's hand to put another two fingers to his lips. Freddy didn't even have to speak, Bonnie just took the fingers in, hesitantly. Freddy slipped those two fingers in to join the others, feeling his cock twitch as Bonnie let out a gorgeously seductive groan. He thrust a couple of times before pulling out entirely, moving up to put his cock to his lips this time. Bonnie smiled, slicking him up just as he did with his fingers.

"Are you ready for Freddy?" He grinned.

"Oh, yes I am..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon :)
> 
> With lots more sex, and a bit of a plot twist :) Involving Foxy, hurr hurr hurr :D


	9. Chapter 8.5!! Also human, also skippable.

Freddy crushed his lips to Bonnie's, invasively forcing his tongue into his mouth. Bonnie gasped, his attention drawn from Freddy's cock to his mouth. He remembered soon enough though, as Freddy pressed into him.  
FUCK! Freddy..." Bonnie gasped, gripping at Freddy's wrists as he placed his hands either side of him. He tensed around Freddy as he started a slow, deep pace.  
"Bonnie... you're so good..." Freddy mumbled, leaning down into Bonnie's neck and trailing his lips along his smooth skin. He moved up and touched his nose to Bonnie's, gazing into his eyes lovingly as he stopped thrusting, allowing Bonnie to take over. Bonnie did just that, bucking his hips slightly uncontrollably against Freddy's, every thrust accompanied by the most glorious moan of his name.  
After a while, Bonnie gently mumbled into Freddy's ear, "Freddy- fuck- I'm gunna come..."  
"Good... come for me..." Freddy gasped. Bonnie cried out, tensing as he came and dragging Freddy over the edge with him. Freddy gently eased himself out of Bonnie, and propped himself over Bonnie so he wasn't crushing him.  
"Phew. Hi guys!" Chica sighed, bursting through the door, "being human is A-MA-ZING!" She had her dress over one arm, and her other hand behind her back doing up the hooks on her bra.  
"-Did you walk through the entire pizzeria looking like that?!" Freddy panted angrily.  
"Yeah, so? Jeremy said that nobody would see me if I was quiet. - Oh, right, Jeremy's the night guard. Don't worry about it. Just... refrain from killing him, at least for a few nights? God, he fucks like an animal..." She drooled.  
"This is meant to be a kid-friendly place..." Freddy groaned.  
"Hi guys..." Foxy grumbled, peering from behind Chica through the doorway. He, too, was clearly ruffled and carrying his shirt over his shoulder.  
"I see we all had the same idea then..." Bonnie mumbled, sitting up and trying to wipe the slick from his tummy.  
"Family friendly my ass, I could hear you two from the office..."  
"And backstage." Foxy added.  
"Wait, how... But, Mangle has to be in Kid's Cove while the pizzeria is open, how did you..."  
"We managed." he snapped. Chica growled deep in her throat. "Fuck it! Foxy, you are the worst liar I've ever met! He didn't manage, because he didn't fuck her!" "Then who-" "Look, Foxy and me made an agreement that was basically telling Mangle a load of bullshit so Foxy could run off and fuck with the night guard while I could have some fun with her!" Chica shouted. Freddy looked between the two of them, confused. "But why would you want to do that?" Bonnie questioned, pulling his trousers back on. Foxy glanced at Chica nervously. "Because Captain Foxy the Pirate, manly leader of the Pirate Cove, likes it up the ass~" Chica sung. His cheeks went a dark shade of red, and he looked down awkwardly. "Chicaaa... that was meant to be a secret..." "See, He's a submissive little fox, isn't he... Sorta makes me wanna tie him up and beat him 'til he cries..." Freddy caught Foxy crossing his hands over his pelvis, trying to hide the growing bulge in his boxers. "I saw that, Foxy." "Fuck off..." He blushed. "Looks like you got him horny..." "Heh, BDSM fan much?"


End file.
